Simplesmente Irresistível
by MalfoyAndGranger4Ever
Summary: "Você me ouviu Granger, eu estou indo dar-lhe uma reforma que vai fazer todo homem querer você e fazer Weasley morrer de arrependimento. Você será simplesmente irresistível."
1. Chapter 1

_**(N/T):**__Tradução da Fic Simply Irresistible, da bookworm1993. Tenho a autorização dela para traduzir._

_Por favor, me perdoem pelos erros que houver. É a minha primeira tradução e f__iz o melhor que pude, espero que realmente gostem._

_Essa fic é muito, muito boa e eu queria muito que vocês lessem também. _

_(:_

* * *

- Simplesmente Irresistível –

Tradução por MalfoyAndGranger

Capítulo 1

Hermione olhou para os dois lados antes de atravessar a rua para chegar até o café. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo através das janelas de vidro.

"Ron!" Hermione disse feliz quando ela se aproximou da mesa onde sempre sentavam. Ela se inclinou para um abraço e virou-se para beijá-lo suavemente, mas ele havia se movido ligeiramente de modo que ela roçou seu rosto.

Hermione olhou para ele, mas decidiu deixá-lo ir. Ultimamente com o casamento se aproximando, ele sempre parecia estar fora de si.

"Hermione..."

"Sim? Está tudo bem?" Hermione perguntou com cautela enquanto sentava-se. O silêncio foi sua resposta. Ela olhou para ele interrogativamente.

"Eu não posso fazer isso."

Hermione olhou para ele. "Oh, eu posso almoçar antes de ir. Sinto muito, eu queria que você tivesse me dito que não poderia almoçar..."

"Não há almoço." Ron disse em voz alta.

"Oh". Hermione não disse ao certo o que realmente queria dizer. Então, ela esperou pela explicação dele. Parecia que haviam se passado horas que ele tinha dito essas cinco palavras traiçoeiras e não apenas um minuto.

"Hermione, eu não posso me casar com você." Ron disse suavemente e tão baixo que não passava de um sussurro.

Silêncio.

"É que você é a segunda pessoa que eu já namorei e eu fui o seu primeiro namorado."

Hermione olhou para ele em choque. "Então o que você quer? Semear sua aveia selvagem ou algo assim?"

"Não, quero dizer, Hermione, apenas não há mais fogo em nosso relacionamento. Você está só..."

"Eu sou o quê?"

Ron não disse nada.

"O que sou eu, Ron?" Hermione disse começando a soar histérica.

"Você é apenas chata. Tudo o que você quer fazer é ler quando chega em casa. Você diz não para mim, para tudo. E você, você, você se veste pior que a minha mãe. Você nunca mais vestiu-se como vestia-se no tempo do Yule*. "

Hermione parecia que não conseguia respirar. O oxigênio foi varrido para fora dela. Antes que ela percebesse, ela se levantou de seu assento.

"Pare antes de você parecer mais raso do que já é. Eu sinto muito que eu não sou o doce braço que você sempre quis que eu fosse. Vou fazer isso ser mais fácil para você." Hermione começou a tirar seu anel. "Acabou. Não somos feitos um para o outro. E... Não contarei a ninguém."

Ron deu um suspiro de alívio.

"Mas é melhor você dizer a sua família em breve."

Ron fez uma careta.

"Eu sinto muito Hermione."

"Eu também Ron." Hermione disse tentando conter as lágrimas que estavam prontas para fluir. "Eu tenho que aplaudi-lo embora. Bom trabalho escolhendo a hora do almoço para me contar. Agora eu não posso enfeitiça-lo." Hermione sussurrou. "Ah, e Ron, não acredito sinceramente que você tenha sido meu primeiro namorado, não é? Teve o Victor Krum." Então Hermione deixou o café e seu ex-noivo em estado de choque.

Quando Hermione encontrou um lugar isolado, ela aparatou para casa. No minuto em que chegou ela fez um feitiço que recolheu todo o material de Rony. Ela encolheu-os e colocou-os em uma caixa na porta de seu apartamento. Em seguida, ela mudou a fechadura da porta.

Quando tudo foi dito e feito, Hermione sentia como se tivesse perdido toda a sua força. As lágrimas vieram à tona.

Hermione dormiu no quarto de hóspedes naquela noite e chorou antes de pegar no sono.

_**-SI-**_

O sol da manhã entrou pelas janelas acordando Hermione.

Hermione puxou a coberta sobre sua cabeça, mas sem sucesso. Ela ainda podia senti-los. Após mais alguns minutos, ela finalmente desistiu. Ela jogou as cobertas e tropeçou para o banheiro. Em vez de ir direto para o banheiro, ela colidiu contra uma parede, esquecendo que não estava de fato em seu quarto, mas o quarto de hóspedes.

"Ai". Hermione disse esfregando sua testa.

Ela finalmente chegou ao banheiro e olhou para o espelho. Ela desejava que não tivesse o feito. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar. Seu cabelo era... bem, ela e o pé grande poderiam concorrer para o estilo de cabelo mais assustador. Seria um lance acima sobre quem iria ganhar.

"Ron, seu bastardo." Hermione sussurrou quando sentiu a água refrescante do banho. Ela finalmente estava sem lágrimas e agora só sentia remorso. O casamento deveria acontecer em duas semanas. Ela teria sido a Sra. Ron Weasley em duas semanas. O dia em que ela havia sonhado desde que tinha 14 anos. Agora com 22 anos, sentiu-se amargamente zangada. Como ele pôde fazer isso com ela? Sim, talvez ela fosse um pouco chata porque ela preferiu ler do que fazer qualquer outra coisa. E daí se ela não vestia-se e se enfeitava o tempo todo. Qual foi o ponto? Ela já tinha o homem dos seus sonhos. Ou assim pensava. Talvez ela devesse ter vestido-se mais como Gina insistia, então talvez Ron não teria... Aparentemente, ela não estava completamente sem lágrimas, porque elas começaram a cair novamente. Mas ela não tinha certeza do motivo por ela estar chorando mais ainda. As lágrimas eram para Ron, ou para o tempo que desperdiçou tentando ser a garota que ele sempre quis? As lágrimas pararam enquanto ela tentava encontrar a resposta à sua pergunta.

Ela ainda estava contemplando esta pergunta quando saiu do banho, vestiu um roupão, e fez seu café diário.

"Bichento, sai de cima do Profeta Diário!" Hermione disse quando percebeu que seu gato estava sentado em cima do jornal. Mas logo ela desejava que não tivesse o feito. A notícia que estampava a página principal a chocou.

"_Ontem à noite, Ron Weasley foi visto beijando a menina Sadie Rayne! Agora aqui é a pergunta que nos deixa curiosos: onde estavam Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy?"_

Hermione congelou enquanto olhava para a foto do homem que se tornara seu ex-noivo em menos de 24 horas, beijando uma bonita mulher e que tinha um lindo cabelo. Seu controle sobre seu café afrouxou e logo deslizou de suas mãos e caiu no chão. Mas ela nem notou. Olhou para a mulher na imagem. Ela tinha lindos cabelos pretos que todas as mulheres do mundo gostariam de ter. Dentes brancos, gordos lábios rosados e brilhantes olhos azuis. Ela era a epítome de uma mulher perfeita.

_**-SI-**_

Draco Malfoy olhou para o jornal em descrença. Ele leu o artigo de novo só para ter certeza que ele não estava tendo alucinações. Sua namorada tinha se encontrado com o Weasel na noite passada. Maldição! A mulher só o traiu com Ron Weasley! Pensou que Ron Weasley fosse comprometido. Bem, ele provavelmente não era mais. Draco observou com tristeza. Ele já podia ver os feitiços que a Granger havia preparado para ele. Hmm... Agora ele pagaria para ver. Granger deve ter avançado de canários para algo mais perigoso como hipogrifos.

Mas ainda de todos os caras do mundo ela pegou Weasley para traí-lo. Então, isso significava que ele não estava dando atenção a ela como o normal. Ele estava tão perto de assinar um negócio que poderia acumulá-lo em milhões de galeões que garantiria até aos seus netos uma vida ótima. A mulher de sangue puro podia ser quase tão má como Parkinson, mas pelo menos ela não lhe dava apelidos e era boa para olhar com ou sem roupa.

Ele bateu o papel para baixo, não querendo ver a imagem de Weasley tentando sugar o rosto de Sadie. Como ela se atreveu a humilhá-lo assim? Ele sabia muito bem que era para voltar com ele porque a foto foi tirada no Clube Nero, um lugar cheio de paparazzi. Nada do que acontecia lá era mantido em segredo. Assim que você entrava naquele local, o mundo todo ficava sabendo.

Ele ainda estava olhando para o papel quando Blaise entrou.

"Oh, você viu isso, então." Disse quando notou o jornal na mesa de Draco.

"Claro que eu já vi isso, todo maldito mundo bruxo já viu!"

"Bem, pelo menos você está melhor do que Hermione." Blaise comentou.

Draco olhou para cima bruscamente. "Hermione, você quer dizer Granger?"

"Claro que sim, idiota. Você conhece alguma outra pessoa chamada Hermione?"

"Desde quando você começou a chamar Granger de Hermione?" Draco disse desajeitadamente no final por ter dito o primeiro nome de Granger. Era diferente e por alguma razão ele pareceu gostar.

"Desde que eu comecei a trabalhar com ela no Ministério, que foi, deixe-me ver, há dois anos." Blaise disse secamente.

"Ah, sim, foi quando você recusou minha oferta de trabalho." Draco fez uma careta.

"Você sobreviveu." Blaise disse tomando um assento em frente a ele.

"Espere! Vamos voltar um pouco. Você disse que Granger parecia pior do que eu?"

"Sim".

"Como?"

"Por que você está tão interessado?"

"Eu não estou interessado."

"Sim, você está Draco. Você está com o seu olhar intrigante agora."

"Eu não."

"Sim, você vai fazer."

"Não". Draco argumentou.

"Então faça". Blaise contrariado.

"Tudo bem, eu faço. Agora é só me dizer."

Blaise olhou para ele com cautela mas disse-lhe, no entanto. Afinal eles ainda eram melhores amigos.

_**-SI-**_

Hermione não podia suportar os olhares simpáticos que estava recebendo de todos os seus colegas de trabalho. Você pensaria que sua mãe tinha acabado de morrer ou alguém próximo, pois todos diziam "Sinto muito pela sua perda". Ela quase desejou que não tivesse ido trabalhar hoje. Mas, novamente, se ela não tivesse ido, odiaria pensar o que usariam como fofoca. Provavelmente que ela estava no St. Mungus recuperando-se da tentativa de suicídio após ter ouvido as _"notícias". "Notícias"_ tinha se tornado o nome usado pelos seus colegas para não falar sobre Ron. Era como Voldemort e Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Hermione lavou o rosto na pia do banheiro feminino. Não ajudava andar por aí com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Seu rosto também parecia desgastado. Não é de admirar que Ron tenha rompido o noivado. Ela estava parecendo uma morta viva enquanto Sadie Rayne era como uma linda modelo. Não era de admirar que ele a tenha deixado quando poderia ter alguém como Sadie. Sadie tinha tido Draco Malfoy, conhecido por seus hábitos de playboy, por três meses, o que poderia ser considerado um recorde. Não que ela tenha acompanhado a vida dele, ela só tinha lido, acidentalmente, sobre ele uma vez quando estava cuidando de Teddy para Gina na casa de Harry.

Hermione voltou e disse a sua assistente para ir almoçar.

"Oh Hermione, você não me disse que... Não é de admirar Ron e Sadie Rayne... Você é tão sortuda, ele é um ótimo partido." Em seguida, sua assistente piscou para ela antes de sair.

Hermione apenas olhou para ela engraçada. Ela balançou a cabeça antes de abrir a porta de seu escritório.

"Merlin, você se parece com uma mendiga. Não me admira que Weasley tenha terminado com você para ficar com Sadie."

Hermione levantou-se em estado de choque e quase gritou quando reconheceu a voz. Mesmo que tivesse passado anos desde que ela conversou com ele, ela ainda podia lembrar-se da sua voz. O som aristocrático que muitos competiam para conseguir, no entanto, veio naturalmente para ele.

"Malfoy, o que está fazendo em meu escritório? E realmente, essa é a primeira coisa que você tem a me dizer?"

"O que você prefere? Ouvir meus lamentos por você ter perdido seu noivo?"

"Oh cale a boca." Hermione fez uma careta. "Eu acho que foi o menor dos dois males. Agora que você está fazendo aqui?"

Draco deu um sorriso arrogante. "Eu estou indo dar-lhe uma reforma."

"Lamento, mas o que disse?"

"Você me ouviu Granger, eu estou indo dar-lhe uma reforma que vai fazer todo homem querer você e fazer Weasley morrer de arrependimento. Você será simplesmente irresistível."


	2. Chapter 2

- Simplesmente Irresistível –

Tradução por MalfoyAndGranger

Capítulo 2

Hermione piscou.

Draco se inclinou contra a sua mesa vagarosamente, tendo o momento de sua vida, enquanto observava o ex-Gryffindor parada e espantada. Não era muito comum alguém deixar Hermione Granger sem palavras. Então ela começou a aproximar-se dele. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, esperando seu próximo passo.

No entanto, Hermione levantou as mãos suaves e pequenas e tocou a testa de Draco e em seguida suas bochechas. Hermione colocou uma mão em sua testa e outra na do loiro. Ambos pareciam ter a mesma temperatura, mas ela olhou para o rosto dele para ver se tinha alguma mudança. Nada.

"Bem, você não tem febre."

"Muito obrigado, eu não tinha percebido isso." Draco disse ironicamente.

Hermione apenas revirou os olhos. "Se isso é tudo que você queria dizer, você pode voltar para sua casa, mansão, o que quiser. Eu não me importo." Hermione acenou com a mão em direção à porta antes de se sentar na cadeira.

Foi a vez de Draco revirar os olhos. "Minha querida." Ele disse e Hermione virou-se para ver que ele estava de costas para a porta. Ele bateu as palmas das mãos na escrivaninha de mogno.

Hermione levantou-se em estado de choque. Ela olhou para cima e depois para o ex-Slytherin.

Draco tinha se esquecido de como ela parecia quente quando ficava com ar de louca, especialmente para ele.

"Malfoy!" Hermione resmungou.

"_Vamos voltar ao tópico principal, Draco."_ Ele disse a si mesmo e tirou os olhos dos lábios rosa peônia da mulher a sua frente. "Granger, eu estou falando sério. Você está parecendo com um cão sarnento que acabou de ser atropelado. Gato sarnento no seu caso."

"Hey!" Hermione interrompeu.

"Você quer ou não quer vingança?" Draco continuou, ignorando-a.

"Malfoy você está louco." Hermione disse.

"Antes de qualquer coisa, me ouça."

Hermione não disse nada e Draco tomou seu silêncio como permissão.

"Weasley apenas está com Sadie porque ela é linda. Ela está com ele porque ela curte cachorrinhos doentes, mas acima de tudo porque ela ama o que podemos chamar de atenção. Ela vive para ser o centro das atenções. Quando eu lhe der esta reforma, você vai ser mais bonita do que ela jamais poderia ser." '_Por dentro ou por fora_.' Draco disse a última parte para si mesmo.

Hermione notou que ele disse _quando_ ao invés de _se_. Ele era tão arrogante!

"Então, vamos roubar o fogo e o centro das atenções, porque, acredite em mim, uma vez que a imprensa comece a especular a ideia de estarmos juntos, será tudo o que qualquer um poderá falar por dias. Weasley e Sadie serão jogados para fora da janela, como notícias de ontem. Quanto a mim e a você, bem, sei que o mundo iria cair em amor com a ideia de que eu, Draco Malfoy, um ex Comensal da Morte, estaria namorando Hermione Granger, a epítome de uma boa menina. O público adoraria nossa história e você sabe disso."

Hermione não sabia o que dizer, mas ele estava certo. A imprensa iria comer essa história do mesmo jeito que urubus comem carne podre.

"Eu não sei, Malfoy."

Draco gemeu. "Granger, você sabe o que quer. Estarei lhe esperando até às sete da manhã de amanhã. Esteja pronta." Em seguida, ele abriu a porta e saiu, agindo como se fosse o dono do lugar.

Hermione ficou olhando de boca aberta na direção da porta, mesmo que ela já estivesse fechada. Esfregou os olhos e em seguida beliscou-se para se certificar de que ela não tinha sonhado a coisa toda. Ela não conseguiu fazer qualquer tipo de trabalho o resto do dia. O encontro com Draco Malfoy continuou correndo em sua mente. Hermione suspirou antes de colocar a cabeça sobre a mesa. "Malfoy, você está louco." Ela gemeu.

Blaise tinha aberto a porta do escritório de Hermione para lhe dizer que fosse para casa e que ela não deveria vim trabalhar por um tempo, mas parou quando a ouviu dizer _Malfoy_. Ele congelou e em seguida, tentou esgueirar-se para trás, mas foi pego antes que ele pudesse sair do local.

"Blaise?" Hermione perguntou olhando para cima.

"Sim." Ele disse fracamente.

"Você não teria nada a ver com a vinda de Draco Malfoy a meu escritório hoje, certo?"

Blaise riu nervosamente. "Não, por que você acha isso?"

"Blaise Zabini, eu juro..."

_**-SI-**_

Hermione voltou para casa depois de Blaise marcar um jantar de "Peço perdão" entre amigos. Quando ela se aproximou de seu apartamento, notou que já não era possível ver as coisas de Ron em frente ao mesmo e isso, de certa forma, fez seu coração doer mais. Entretanto, seria uma boa libertação. Com o olhar preso no local onde as coisas de Ron estiveram ela quase não percebeu o papel preso em sua porta.

Hermione olhou para o envelope. Pegou o papel e entrou em seu apartamento. Ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras da cozinha e balançou o envelope. Ela podia sentir algo agitar nele. Sem mais delongas, o abriu.

_**-SI-**_

Hermione estava sentada no sofá com um balde de sorvete no colo. Do outro lado da tela da televisão estava "Le Divorce". Ela só tinha assistido ao filme uma vez e desde então o odiara, mas naquele momento sentiu o desejo de vê-lo novamente. "Ele está te traindo!" Hermione chorou quando ela jogou o travesseiro na tela da televisão. Ela queria chorar enquanto assistia. Agora que ela já estava quase na mesma situação que a personagem, sentia-se mais solidária. Tirando a parte em que não era casada e não estava grávida, ela tinha dado tudo de si para Ron como tinha feito a personagem no filme. E então aqueles homens as enganavam por nenhuma outra razão e sim pelo fato deles não passarem de porcos.

"Granger, que diabos você está gritando?"

Hermione caiu do sofá ao som da voz familiar. Ela lutou para se levantar. "Malfoy, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui no meu apartamento?"

"Abra essa porta e eu vou te dizer." Draco gritou.

Hermione o fez e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Draco passou direto por ela, resmungando. "Por que Malfoy, você tem todo o direito de ir entrando assim em minha casa." Ela disse sarcasticamente.

Draco estava em sua cozinha olhando para as fotos na mesa de café.

"Você as tem também." Ele falou quando notou que ela ia para a sala.

"Sim". Hermione disse suavemente se encostando na parede.

"Esses imbecis! Como se atrevem?" Draco gritou.

Hermione pulou em choque com a raiva em sua voz.

"Eles nos traíram, Granger. Dentro da minha casa, na minha cama!" Draco gritou, apontando para uma das imagens de Ron e Sadie, presumivelmente nua e beijando-se como se suas vidas dependessem disso, em uma grande cama com lençóis de cetim pretos e pratas.

Os olhos de Hermione estavam tão arregalados e pela enésima vez sua mandíbula foi aberta em estado de choque.

"E o que diabos você está vestindo?" Draco disse ainda em voz alta.

Hermione olhou para si mesma. Estava usando um par de calças que tinha comprado de tamanho duas vezes maior e uma velha camisa que já tinha visto dias melhores, no entanto ela não iria deixá-lo tirar sarro de sua roupa. Era a sua favorita e mais confortável. Então Hermione cruzou os braços na frente do peito. "Não há nada de errado com o que estou vestindo."

Draco deu-lhe um olhar que perguntava se ela era louca. "Há um monte de coisas erradas com sua roupa, Granger. Por isso que Weasel maravilha te deixou. Sua mãe provavelmente possui roupas mais sexy do que você e isso é quer dizer muito."

Hermione estreitou os olhos para ele. Justamente quando ela estava começando a se sentir mal por ele, Draco tinha que agir assim, como um idiota, um completo idiota.

"Você sabe, nós estamos começando um dia antes do prazo combinado." Draco disse e antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, ele a agarrou e aparatou.

Hermione tropeçou um pouco quando eles pararam. Sua cabeça estava um pouco tonta, pois ela não havia sido preparada para que Malfoy, de repente, aparatasse com ela. Quando a tonteira passou, ela notou onde estavam. Para seu horror, percebeu que estava em uma loja de lingerie!

* * *

**(N/T)**: _Perdoem-me pelos erros. _

_Essa é a primeira fic que traduzo e espero realmente que estejam gostando. _


	3. Chapter 3

- Simplesmente Irresistível –

Tradução por MalfoyAndGranger

Capítulo 3

"Você me trouxe a uma loja de lingerie?" Hermione sussurrou olhando ao redor.

"Não, na verdade a uma sex shop."

"O quê!" Hermione gritou histericamente. "Seu idiota!" Ela disse batendo no ombro dele.

"Eu estou brincando Granger. É uma loja de roupas especializada em lingerie."

Hermione estreitou os olhos para ele. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, porém, uma mulher veio até eles. Ela era um pouco mais velha com uma juba de cabelos grisalhos e um sorriso amigável.

"Draco?"

"Ah, Lisa. Seu olhar está radiante esta noite." Draco comentou e em seguida beijou a bochecha dela.

"E você continua o mesmo sedutor de sempre."

Draco deu um sorriso insolente.

"Agora, quem é a moça com você?"

Draco se virou para o lado para que ela pudesse realmente ver Hermione. "Lisa, essa é Hermione Granger. Granger, esta é uma velha amiga de minha mãe, Lisa."

"Oh meu Deus! Hermione Granger... É mesmo?" Lisa perguntou.

"Yep. Precisamos de roupas novas para ela. Obviamente." Draco murmurou a última palavra para que Hermione não escutasse.

"Oh menino, silêncio!" Lisa disse e em seguida atravessou o espaço que a separava de Hermione. "Hmmm". Ela disse e segurou uma grande parte da camisa folgada de Hermione para que ela colasse ao corpo da morena. "32C correto?"

Hermione corou em vermelho brilhante enquanto Draco a olhava com os olhos arregalados.

"Você tem um grande potencial para ser muito bonita jovem senhora."

"Um muito obrigada." Hermione disse sem jeito. Assim que eles saíssem daquele lugar ela iria matar Malfoy.

"Então Draco, que tipos de roupas você tem em mente?"

"Vamos trocar os Pijamas por um..." Draco disse olhando para a sua roupa com nojo. Hermione cruzou os braços e olhou para ele. "Algumas roupas de trabalho que irá mostrar a sua 'figura'. Roupas casuais também. Certifique-se de mostrar um par de vestidos de verão. Também alguns vestidos de cocktail... Um vestido de noite também. E as lingeries que você encontrar. Algumas mais decentes, eu acho." Draco disse pensativo.

Hermione estava ali com a boca aberta. "Draco Malfoy... Você... Eu... Você... Eu não vou usar nada disso!" Disse com raiva.

_**-SI-**_

"Granger, quando você vai sair daí?" Draco gritou para um dos camarins privado enquanto sentava em uma das espreguiçadeiras.

"Nunca!"

"Mulher, não pode ser tão ruim."

"Eu pareço uma... Prostituta!"

"Granger eu não acho que seja tão rui..." Draco parou no meio da frase.

Hermione tinha aberto as cortinas com força. "Quem em seu juízo perfeito iria usar isso para dormir?"

Draco não disse nada. Ele não podia deixar de olhar para a pele exposta e havia muita... Pele.

"Querida, você não vai usar isso para dormir e sim para outros fins...". Lisa disse piscando para ela. "Aqui estão algumas roupas para você experimentar também." Em seguida, saiu novamente.

"Tire seus olhos daqui Malfoy!" Hermione falou usando a cortina para se cobrir.

Draco ficou um pouco triste quando foi privado da visão.

"Por Merlin, você é um cara tão..." Hermione revirou os olhos.

"Obrigado."

"Isso não é um elogio." Hermione resmungou.

Draco apenas deu-lhe um sorriso irritante.

Hermione gemeu antes de fechar as cortinas. "Estou mudando tanto!".

"Ok, mas me entregue a roupa quando estiver pronta."

"Para que você possa usar?"

"Granger". Draco disse fazendo uma careta. "Isso é nojento."

"Se a carapuça serviu..."

"O quê?" Draco perguntou confuso.

"Esquece, é apenas um ditado trouxa." Hermione suspirou enquanto abria a cortina novamente. Desta vez ela usava uma saia lápis justa e uma blusa. Mas a blusa de decote em V mergulhou um pouco demais, mostrando mais pele do que Hermione gostava.

"Ponha o cabelo para cima." Draco disse um pouco tonto.

"O quê?"

"Granger, apenas faça o que eu digo."

Hermione lhe deu um olhar estranho, mas prendeu os cabelos em um coque.

Draco imediatamente se arrependeu de ter dito para Granger fazê-lo. Quando ele estava em Hogwarts, costumava imaginar professoras e bibliotecárias saltando em sua mesa e soltando os cabelos, balançando-os de forma sexy. E naquele momento, Granger o olhava exatamente como as bibliotecárias de seus sonhos faziam.

"Será que você tem um fetiche pela professora McGonagall ou algo assim?"

"O que? Não! De onde você tirou essa idéia?"

"Você está me olhando como um pedaço de carne e estou parecendo a McGonagall."

"Se ela se parecesse com você agora, eu teria prestado muito mais atenção durante as aulas." Draco murmurou.

"Um pouco mais alto, por favor." Hermione pediu. Não tinha o ouvido. Felizmente.

_**- SI-**_

Depois de provar mais algumas roupas, Draco e Hermione estavam exaustos.

Draco fingiu não perceber o bocejo que Hermione tentou esconder quando ela vestiu um longo vestido preto que ele rapidamente falou que só freiras usavam vestidos como aquele. Ele olhou para o relógio. Já havia passado da meia-noite.

"Volte para aqueles pijamas horríveis, Granger. Eu tenho que levá-la de volta para casa antes que você adormeça em mim."

"Eles não são horríveis."

"Sim Granger, eles são."

Hermione jogou as mãos para o ar apenas desistindo da luta estúpida.

Draco não pôde deixar de rir dela.

_**-SI-**_

"Lisa, nós já estamos indo, mas em breve estaremos de volta. Ela está muito cansada."

"Eu vejo. Se aparecerem coisas novas irei guardar para você."

"Obrigado Lisa." Draco beijou a bochecha dela. "Por hora iremos levar esses seis itens." Draco entregou-lhe o vestido de noite, a roupa de trabalho, um vestido casual que ainda estava fresco em sua mente, dois pares de lingerie que ele tinha a obrigado a mostrá-lo e um vestido de cocktail. "Você pode também colocar um feitiço à prova de fogo sobre eles."

"Você é tão paranoico, Malfoy." Hermione revirou os olhos.

"Não, eu só sei quem é você Granger."

Hermione não soube o que dizer diante da declaração de Draco, então apenas lhe mostrou a língua.

"Muito maduro de sua parte" Draco disse encostado no balcão de atendimento.

"Lisa, mandarei uma coruja com o cheque para..."

"Granger, eu já paguei por eles."

"O que? Mas como? Eu só sai por uns minutos, você não teria tido tempo suficiente para pagar."

"Cada um deles foi pago no momento em que Draco os aprovou. Ele tem um cartão da loja" Lisa explicou.

A mandíbula Hermione caiu. "Você tem um cartão da loja?"

_**-SI-**_

No minuto que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro Hermione dormiu.

Draco, no entanto, demorou um tempo para encontrar o sono. Todos os tipos de pensamentos passaram por sua mente. Sadie era mais bonita do que Granger? Sim, mas ele não podia ver o por que de Weasley ter trocado Granger por ela. Era como se a inteligência de Granger fosse uma falha para Weasley. Suas respostas espirituosas eram muito mais esclarecedoras do que as fofocas de Sadie. A verdade era que esta noite tinha sido muito mais divertida do que qualquer outra que ele teve com Sadie. Draco adormeceu sorrindo quando pensou que a cara que Weasley faria seria parecida com a que ele havia feito ao ver Granger "reformada".

_**-SI-**_

Hermione disparou para fora da cama ao ver o despertador. Eram 6:20 e ela tinha menos de trinta minutos para ficar pronta. Tomou um banho rápido e tropeçou ao sair do banheiro. Levou cinco minutos para colocar o seu manto, porque ela não conseguia sequer lembrar-se de como colocá-lo. Ela escovou os dentes, tomou um café e comeu uma torrada. Assim, quando ela estava prestes a entrar na lareira (já tinha um pouco de pó de flú na mão), houve uma batida em sua porta.

Hermione gemeu antes de responder sabendo que ela estava atrasada.

"Eu tenho que dizer que estás vestindo uma roupa horrível, Granger."

"Você não precisa dizer nada." Hermione soltou. "Olha, eu estou prestes a chegar tarde, então..."

"Granger, hoje é sábado."

Hermione piscou. "Hoje é sábado." Ela disse atordoada.

"Sim, hoje é sábado." Draco repetiu.

"Oh! Então eu me vesti para nada." Hermione disse, olhando para si mesma.

"Você chama isso de se vestir?"

"Oh, cale a boca Malfoy. Que tipo de obsessão sarcástica, diga-se de passagem, é essa sua com minhas roupas?"

"Eu estou tentando sutilmente lhe dizer que você precisa jogar fora o seu guarda-roupa inteiro, exceto as roupas que compramos ontem."

"Muito sutil". Hermione bufou.

"Como a senhorita gosta." Malfoy disse secamente.

"Repito: calar a boca Malfoy!"

"Eu calo assim que você vestir aquele vestido que nós compramos ontem."

"Nós? Você quer dizer o que você me obrigou a experimentar e depois comprou?"

"Detalhes". Malfoy acenou com a mão entediado.

"Se eu disser não, o que você vai fazer?"

"Você não vai querer saber, Granger."

Hermione olhou no espelho. O vestido era lindo, mas era um pouco demais para sair. E não era o tipo de vestido que ela já tivesse usado antes ou até mesmo sonhou em vestir.

"Você é decente?"

"Não!"

"Estou chegando perto."

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione gritou.

"Droga! Você estava mentindo. Eu deveria saber."

Hermione fez uma careta para ele. "Dê-me uma razão para não enfeitiçar você." Hermione virou-se para enfrentá-lo.

"Eu sou muito bonito."

"Esse não é um motivo bom o suficiente." Hermione disse cutucando-o no peito.

"E nós vamos agora." Draco disse antes que ela pudesse fazer algum mal e mais uma vez eles aparataram.

Desta vez, porém, Hermione estava preparada.

"Isso me fez lembrar que eu não te matei por ontem... Ainda." Hermione disse logo que ela sentiu o chão mais uma vez.

"Hunrum, Granger. Agora abra seus olhos."

"Eu não tenho certeza se é isso que eu quero."

"Você pode andar por aí como uma idiota, se você gostar, bem, isso realmente não importa para mim."

Hermione relutantemente abriu os olhos. Paredes primitivas de mármore branco os rodeavam. Mas então ela percebeu as pias e cadeiras e tal. Ela estava no cabeleireiro.

"E'llo Drahko." Ouviu uma voz com sotaque.

Hermione virou-se para enfrentar a voz e quase queria desmaiar logo que o viu. Cabelo loiro liso, provavelmente ainda mais fino do que o de Malfoy. Olhos de um verde quente que lembrava a primavera. Ela adivinhou que era um sotaque escandinavo, embora não tivesse certeza. De qualquer maneira, ele era uma das pessoas mais bonitas que ela já vira.

"Gustav, este é o seu mais novo projeto." Draco disse e Hermione queria quebra-lo em mil pedaços.

"Ahh eu vejo. Me sii-ga."

"Eu vou segui-lo em qualquer lugar." Hermione acidentalmente sussurrou em voz alta.

Os dois rapazes pararam. Draco franziu a testa enquanto Gustav deu uma risada alegre.

"Eu gos-teii dela". Hermione parecia desmaiar ao ouvir o sotaque de Gustav.

Draco percebeu isso e fez uma careta. "Basta com o sotaque Gusty."

"Mas a senhora gosta." Gustav disse com um sotaque Inglês perfeito. Hermione piscou para a transformação.

Draco não respondeu.

* * *

**_(N/T)_**: Perdoem os erros.


End file.
